


Sapphires // Blue

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casino Heist, Collage, Cover Art, Date Night, F/F, Femslash February, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Even though they were dead, Jo had never felt more alive.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Jessica Moore
Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sapphires // Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> (Also, fair warning, I know absolutely nothing about poker/gambling; everything I wrote here I looked up in the middle of the night last night, so it may or may not be accurate.)

Jo leaned back in her seat, relaxed but still attentive. She cast a sharp gaze at the three men with her at the table, locking eyes with each one of them in turn. The first, a twitchy, reedy-looking fellow, looked away anxiously after only a few seconds. The second, every inch the stereotypical trust fund sleazebag, cleared his throat nervously. The third, a portly man with a truly impressive handlebar mustache, stared back for a while, before dropping his gaze down to his hands. She arched an eyebrow at them. Twitchy and Trust Fund dropped their hands, looking somewhat embarrassedly down at the table. Mustache cracked his neck and pushed a handful of chips into the pot.

The dealer nodded at Jo and Mustache; she tipped her chin up to him, making him reveal his hand first. He grunted and flipped over his two cards. He held the nine of spades and eight of diamonds.

“Straight.” He started leaning over the table to reach for the pot. “Sorry, sweetheart; better luck next time.”

Jo smirked. “Royal Flush.”

Despite the music pouring from the jazz band playing at the casino, despite the chatter and laughter surrounding them, the table grew so quiet a pin could drop and sound like a gunshot. Jo flipped over her King and Queen of hearts, which completed the matching ten, Jack, and Ace in the flop perfectly. Mustache stared, unblinking, at her cards. She grinned, bright and sharp, and reached over and pulled the pot to her. Trust fund scoffed and tossed his cards down as he got up from the table. Twitchy followed quickly after.

“Better luck next time, sweetheart,” she said to Mustache, voice dripping with false saccharine. The dealer chuckled as she got up from the table. She walked away to the sound of shuffling cards and the confused spluttering of a sore loser.

The casino was a spectacle of opulence, all gold and silver and red and black. It was designed in full Art Deco flair – in fact, it may have actually been a memory of the 1920s, for all Jo knew. The jazz band pumped out brassy big band tunes, and a giant fountain in the foyer provided some blessed cool from the warmth of the lights and packed bodies in the main rooms of the casino. Jo half expected to turn a corner and run into Jay Gatsby himself.

Maybe this was F. Scott Fitzgerald’s heaven. Neither she nor Jess actually knew – they had just asked Ash for an interesting corner of heaven to go to for date night. Not ten minutes later he slapped a post-it note covered in enochian glyphs into her hand and told them to “go fucking nuts.”

Of course, such an extravagant venue demanded similarly extravagant fashion to match. The great thing about heaven was, if you could imagine it, it existed – which is how Jo and Jess found themselves dressed to the nines in satin gowns that might as well have been designer label. Jo’s was a deep maroon, which she thought complimented her gold hair and tanned skin quite nicely. She assumed Jess agreed, based on the wolf whistle she got when she walked out in it.

A glance over her shoulder and she caught sight of Jess, over by the bar, surrounded by about a dozen people of varying ages and genders, all of them hanging on to her every word. She was absolutely resplendent, in a gown of gold and a bright smile, her curly hair done up in a fancy updo. Her eyes caught Jo’s as she chatted up the regulars, and she sent a wink and a smirk her way. Jo blew a kiss in return. She jerked her head towards the lobby, and waited until Jess nodded her understanding before turning and walking out that way.

Cool night air filtered in from the casino’s open doors – not that anyone could tell it was night with the bright lights on and around the building. Jo slipped between bodies packed tightly, rich and affluent ladies and gentlemen gossiping and boozing out away from the games. No one looked twice at her – and why would they? She was dressed just as fancy as everyone else; she belonged there. If anyone happened to notice her, they would have just assumed she was heading to the bathrooms on the far side of the lobby.

At the last second, she turned away from the little girl’s room and sidled up to a door labeled “EMPLOYEES ONLY” in red letters. She leaned against the door casually, and while still looking away, tested the doorknob. It turned easily. She glanced around one last time before quickly pushing the door open and slipping through.

This particular door lead down to the basement; a narrow hallway and a dingy set of metal stairs greeted her. It seemed like whoever designed the casino decided that they didn’t need to make the maintenance areas as attractive as the front of the house. Jo flicked the light switch, and the lights turning on with a tinny buzz. She hiked up her skirt and started down the stairs.

Luckily, the basement wasn’t super deep. It only took Jo a couple of minutes to get down the stairs and start poking around. She could hear the hiss and mechanical *ch-chnk* of boilers nearby, and a fusebox sat on one wall, next to a row of storage lockers. She craned her neck around the corner, but the entire area seemed deserted. She figured that made sense – most people’s idea of heaven wasn’t mechanical maintenance in a casino basement.

Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious. She inched down the hall, slowly and carefully. A larger room lay at the end of the hallway, the light already turned on and flickering. She pressed her back up against one side of the doorway and peered around the doorframe. Empty. She slipped inside, casting one more glance behind her.

A floor plan of the casino was pinned up on one wall – not including the basement, it was three floors, though the top floor was actually a rooftop patio. Access routes were clearly drawn, and a large star was scribbled onto one room on the second floor.

 _Bingo_.

Hanging on a hook next to the floor plans was a ring of keys, big and sturdy and brass. She popped open her clutch and pulled another, slightly smaller soft fabric clutch out of it. She tucked the ring of keys inside, then with one more quick once-over of the floor plans, turned and hurried out of the room. She was back up the stairs in a flash and slipping into the throng of people in the lobby with everyone none the wiser.

Jo sauntered over to the bar. Jess had vacated her spot there, now somewhere else in the casino. She slid onto the same stool that her girlfriend had perched upon. Not two seconds later, the bartender turned to her.

“Miss Harvelle? That woman that was here before purchased this for you.” He slid a Manhattan over to her, a folded scrap of paper tucked under the glass.

“Oh, thank you!” Jo sipped the cocktail with one hand and unfolded the note with the other. Just a single word was scrawled on the other side in Jess’ neat cursive:

_Showtime._

“Oh, that reminds me,” Jo said and snapped her fingers. She made a show of pulling out the clutch that she’d tucked the ring of keys into and put it up on the bar. “I believe this is hers – she dropped it earlier, but I didn’t manage to catch her before she disappeared in the crowd. Could you make sure she gets this? Oh, and give her one of these on me, while you’re at it,” she said and lifted her drink.

“Of course.” With a smile, the bartender took the purse from her and passed it off to one of the servers along with another Manhattan, whispering instructions in their ear. Jo turned to watch them walk off deeper into the casino. She sat with her back to the bar, one elbow up, and sipped her cocktail while she people-watched. The band launched into an upbeat vaudeville number, and she bobbed her head to the beat.

As the song faded out, she turned back around to the bar to deposit her empty glass. The moment she did so, she felt a hand brush along her shoulders from one side to the other. She didn’t turn, didn’t even flinch, when she felt warm breath against her ear.

“Give me ten minutes,” Jess whispered, and as quickly as she had showed up, she disappeared again. Jo waited for a few moments before she turned to watch her walk away, golden skirts swishing around her legs. Another few moments, and then she stretched and got up from the bar. She meandered down to the game tables to watch some poor schmucks lose their imaginary money while she waited.

She wasted a few minutes watching a roulette wheel before she joined a crowd of people around a craps table. About a dozen people were playing, with a few looking very put out as luck was clearly not in their favour that night. With each throw of the dice, groans and cheers surged from the players and the crowd they’d amassed. Jo leaned over the back of one lady’s chair to get a better look.

As she leaned, she popped the clasp on her clutch. Inside was a gadget that Ash had come up with. From his explanation, it could heavily alter the _perception_ of souls within a given heaven, without actually disrupting that heaven. She had told him what she wanted it to do, specifically, and he’d laughed as he calibrated it.

“I’m gonna need the full story from you ladies once you get back here after your night out on the town,” he’d drawled as he handed it to her. Now, her finger hovered over the trigger, waiting for Jess’ ten minute head start to be done.

The lady whose chair she’d leaned over turned to her. She looked every inch the hepcat flapper, with a glitzy silver dress and several strands of pearls and smoky kohl around piercing blue eyes. She held up her dice to Jo.

“Mind giving me a hand, sweet cheeks? Maybe Lady Luck’ll like you better than me.”

Jo grinned at her. She leaned in to blow on her dice. As the breath passed her lips, she flipped the switch.

All at once, all the lights in the casino burst in showers of sparks. Shrieks and curses filled the air in a cacophony of alarm and confusion. People shoved against each other in the dark, trying desperately to force their way through the crowds and out the door, away from whatever danger they thought they might be in.

Which, conveniently, opened up a lovely path right over to the second-floor stairs. Jo waited until most of the crowd and pushed towards the lobby, then slipped around behind them to post up by the base of the stairs. She stared up, trying to see any sign of Jess in the dark.

The crowd still pushed against each other, but they were getting quieter as the casino staff calmed everyone down. Jo heard low, rumbling voices, and looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the bouncers as the restored order amongst the panicked masses. She spun her head back around to look back up the stairs, growing more anxious by the second.

“Come on, come on…” she muttered. The lights flickered with a dim orange glow for a moment, then went black again, and then flared back to their full light.

In a moment of spectacular timing, that’s when Jess appeared at the top of the stairs. Her skirts were held clutched in one fist, and a dazzling sapphire and diamond necklace hung from the other hand. She stuttered to a stop as she came around the corner, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

Everything was still and silent for a moment as everyone stared at one another. Jo froze, not daring to breathe until someone else made a choice. The moment was shattered by one of the bouncers as he noticed Jess and the stolen jewellery in her grasp.

“Hey! You there, lady – drop the jewels!”

Jess dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She barely lost momentum when she reached the bottom, slowing down just long enough to throw the necklace over Jo’s head and around her neck, and grasp her wrist in her now empty hand and pull her along behind her. Jo cackled as they tore through the casino, chased by several bouncers. The casino patrons who were still in the main room practically leapt out of their way, parting like the Red Sea before Moses. A couple of bouncers loomed in front of them, trying to cut them off, but Jess quickly redirected them and pulled the two of them up and over the blackjack table beside them with no hesitation.

They ran, hearts pounding and blood pumping, breath coming in fast and heavy. Even though they were dead, Jo had never felt more alive.

They ran around to the far side of the bar, and pushed open the door to the kitchen. All of the casino staff had vacated the room earlier when they’d been calming down the crowd. Jo dropped Jess’ hand and jerked her head over to the fridge. Jess nodded back at her, and the two of them just barely managed to manoeuver the appliance in front of the door in time. A heavy slam as one of the bouncers tried to burst through the swinging doors echoed in the room. The two women watched warily, but it looked like their blockade would hold for the moment.

Jo hurried over to the pantry door on the other side of the kitchen. She dug in her clutch for a piece of chalk. She didn’t need the enochian sigils that would return them anymore; they’d had enough exploratory date nights that she had it memorized.

“A-ha!” she exclaimed, triumphant. She pulled her chalk out and started drawing the enochian on the door. Jess’ hands landed on her shoulders as she watched from over her head.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go,” she chanted; Jo knew she wasn’t rushing her, and was just as keyed up and excited as she was. A few more strokes, and the glyph was complete. It flared bright white a second later, and a similar bright glow shone from around the edges of the door. Jo stepped back just enough to fling the door open. She grabbed Jess’ hand and pulled the both of them through the portal.

The two of them stumbled, giggling, into the Roadhouse. A handful of hunters were scattered about, drinking and eating and trading old war stories. Jo saw her mom glance up at the flash of light from her spot behind the bar. She just shook her head at the two of them and turned back to her conversation with Bobby. She’d learned a while ago not to ask after their adventures, generally preferring not to know the whole story.

The door clicked shut behind them, and the glow faded and Jess slumped back against it, still laughing. Jo started getting herself under control again, but one look over at Jess and she buckled under a fresh round of hysterics. She leaned against Jess’ side, the warmth of her skin and firmness of her muscles just as inviting as they always were.

“Casino heist: success!” Jess declared. Jo started giggling again.

“I still think you’ve watched too many Bond movies, babe.”

Jess elbowed her. “You can never have too many Bond movies. Besides, I don’t hear you complaining about how that went.”

“Not a chance.” Jo glanced down at the sapphires still glittering atop her breast. She reached up to undo the clasp. “You’d probably want this, huh?”

“Keep it.” She glanced up at Jess; she straightened up a little under her girlfriend’s gaze, dark and appreciative on her body. “It suits you.”

Jo cleared her throat. “So, I’m thinking for next time – pirate ships, battle on the high seas, maybe snag a treasure chest on the way out?”

Jess snickered and captured her lips in a kiss. “Sounds excellent, babe.” She slipped around Jo, her arm trailing around her waist and sending sparks up her spine. “I’m gonna change into something more comfortable.” She sent a look over her shoulder at Jo. “Care to join me?”

Jo rushed towards her and chased her into the back rooms, spurred on by Jess’ bright laughter.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said with a nip on Jess’ ear; she preened at the shiver she could feel race up Jess’ body. “And I’m leaving the necklace on.”

They barely managed to get in the door to Jo’s room before she was slammed back against it, Jess pinning her there with her hands above her head and a bruising kiss claiming her mouth. Jo couldn’t help but smile into the smooch.

_Damn right, casino heist: success._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Sapphires symbolize piety (lol), wisdom, fidelity, and sincerity. They're also frequently seen as a symbol of the heavens - perfect for a couple of ladies _in_ heaven!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
